Fallen
by Isabelle8888
Summary: A dark tale. Jamie and Landon are roommates, both have no parents. Just when these 2 best friends think their lives can't get any worse, they do. Everything in their lives change, for the bad, and for the best.(Complete)
1. Burning lights

AN: This is my new fic, by my self. It's every different, nothing like the movie or anything I have ever written before. It's new and sad. Read it, I'm sure you'll like it, and if you don't still review.

~ * ~ * ~

" Hey." Jamie said as she joins Landon at their lunch table.

" What's up? You look more down then usual." Landon said as she studies her face.

" It's nothing." Jamie simply said as she stares at the table.

" When did we start lying to each other?" Landon asked as he cupped her chin and brought her face up.

" You know me to well."

No one knew how true that statement is. Jamie Sullivan and Landon carter know everything there is to know about each other.

Jamie and Landon have been friends since the first day of first grade.

They had a lot in common, both lived in foster homes, both felt alone. They clung to each other at such an early age. At 16 they moved in together, became roommates. They became each other's family, so yeah he does know her well.

Jamie, 18. Her mother and father died when she was 3 years old in a car crash. From that day she hoped between foster and group homes. None in which she was ever happy, she was treated bad, never felt loved.

Landon, 18. His parents left him when he was 4 months old. He lived in the system, group homes till he was 16, when he couldn't take it anymore. Since he wasn't old enough, at 16 he foraged his birth certificate and I.D and got an apartment and Jamie moved in with him. Till they turned 18 they ran from the system.

Everyone has always looks at them like they don't belong. Jamie because she only wears black and Landon for his bad boy image.

" I might get kicked out of school." Jamie said.

" Why?" Landon asked.

" For beating Madison's ass. She had that coming." Jamie said with a grin as she reply's it in her mind.

" It'll work out. Let's get out of here." Landon said before they left the school, there wasn't much anyway.

" I hate this fucking town." Jamie said as she and Landon walk down the street.

" So do I. This town, that school, our fucking tiny apartment." Landon said.

" it's better then where we were." Jamie pointed out.

" True." Landon said as they continue to walk.

" You working tonight?" Jamie asked.

" Yeah, you?"

" Nope." Jamie said.

" so I guess your all alone tonight." Landon pointed out.

" I know. Fuck man." Jamie said as they reached their apartment.

" Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. You're a big girl." Landon teased as they walk into the living room.

" Fuck you." Jamie said as she sits on the sofa.

" I love you too." Landon said as he sits next to her.

" Can our life suck any more?" Jamie asked as she looks around the small living room that only fit's the sofa Landon found.

" Yup it ca. Our light were cut this morning." Landon said.

" Well that's fucking great." Jamie said as she threw her hands in the air.

They both work two jobs each but between rent and food, there's never enough for anything else.

" I gotta get to work. I'll be back late tonight, I'm covering for someone." Landon said as he left.

" This fucking hole." Jamie mumbled as she walks into her room.

It's small but that's nothing new. On one side was is her bed and on the other her painting supply's. Jamie paint's and draws as an escape, it's the thing she's best most at.

After removing her shoes and closing the drapes so it can be dark, she lays in her bed, then closes her eyes.

She dreamt of an easier place, a place where she's loved and happy. A place where her and Landon can find love and be excepted for who they are. Landon's the world too her, her best friend.

Two hours later she woke up to a pitch dark apartment.

" Shit." Jamie said as she digs in her pocket for her lighter.

After she found it, she went to each room and lit a candle that was left over from the last time this happened.

The last room she walked into was Landon's. So when he got home, it wouldn't be dark.

Something caught her eye on top of his table, something that would change their friendship and lives and not for the better.

" What the hell?"

*** So what did you think?? So your not confused, Jamie and Landon are only friends. I know this fic is different but that doesn't mean you won't like it. Review and let me know what you think.***

Thanks,

Isabelle


	2. Going Under

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~ * ~ * ~ 

" What the hell?" Jamie asked as she picks up an envelope to Landon cater from Cynthia Carter. " His mother, that can't be right." She said trying to understand what's going on, when she realized there are two things in her hand, the other is a plane ticket. 

" This is not happening." Jamie said as she puts everything back on his table and leaves his room.

**__**

~Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again.~

After she left his room, she went and sat on the sofa. There's no way she can sleep now. 

She just stayed on the sofa with a million thoughts and questions running through her head.

But there's one thing that seems sure, one thing she keeps thinking over and over ' He's leaving me'.

Hours passed, she hasn't moved an inch. She's frozen in place by her emotions. 

" I didn't expect you to be up." Landon said as he closes the front door and sits next to Jamie. 

" What's wrong?" He asked when he realizes she hasn't spoken.

**__**

~I'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under~  


" I… I went and lit candles… so it wouldn't be dark. And… I saw your letter and plane ticket." Jamie explained as she fidgets with her hands. 

" You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

" This isn't how I want you to find out. I found out that my mom has been looking for me for awhile. We've been writing each other for awhile." Landon explained, avoiding her face as much as he can because of the hurt look across her face.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked as she try's to remain clam and not start crying.

**__**

~blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again~

" I was going to but there wasn't a right time. I didn't want you to be upset, because…"

" Because what? I don't have any family?" Jamie asked as her eyes begin to water.

He stayed quite, he didn't know what to say because that is a main reason he didn't tell her.

Her parents can't write her a letter or pop up out of the blue, their dead. They can never come back to her.

" What's the ticket for?" Jamie asked.

" My parents didn't give me up, I was taken from them by the state for many different reason's. They separated a couple of months after. 

" My dad gave up on me but my mom never did, she began looking for me but when we left the system it was impossible. I found out and contacted her. She remarried. I have a brother 3 years younger then me.

" When we talked on the phone, she said ' I love you'." Landon explained with his eyes watering. He knows what this is doing to Jamie and it's killing him.

" So what now?" Jamie asked with her voice breaking, as she wipes her eyes. She has a feeling the answer is not going to be good.

**__**

~I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through~

" My mom wants me to live with her so we can get to know each other and I can know my brother. She sent my the ticket." Landon explained then looks into her eyes.

" You said yes." Jamie said as he continues to cry.

" I'm sorry Jamie, I have to get to know my family." Landon said, then try's to grab her hand but she pulls away.

" Your leaving me! Landon, your all I have!" Jamie yelled with tears running down her face and her eyes as read as they can be.

" I'm not leaving you! It's only three hours by plane, we'll still see each other. We just won't go to the same school or live in the same house." Landon explained but after he said it, he realized ' I am leaving her'.

" Landon you know that's bullshit! We won't see each other all the time, maybe one a month for awhile. But we won't see each other every morning, you won't be here… when I need you!" Jamie said with her heart racing from all of the crying. " I guess it's over. I mean I knew we wouldn't be together forever."

" Jamie." Landon said as he reach's for her.

" Don't touch me, leave me alone. You go and start your new life with your new family and forget about me, but I guess you already have." Jamie said as she stands from the sofa. 

" When are you leaving?"

" 5 days." Landon said as his heart fill with guilt, he should have told her.

" So what? You were gonna say ' Bye, I'm leaving to start a new life without you, have fun with out me?'" Jamie asked, she thought she had more time, she thought their friendship meant more.

**__**

~so go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under~

" I was going to tell you, I swear." Landon said.

" I can't do this right now." Jamie said as she ran to her room.

He didn't try to stop her, he knows she needs time, he just broke her heart.

Song:// Evanescence- Going under

* Let me know what you think, review*

Thanks,

Isabelle


	3. My Immortal

AN: Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter.

~ * ~ * ~

The next two days were hell. Jamie avoided Landon, he tried to talk to her but she pulled away. She hopes if she stays mad at him, it won't hurt when he leaves.

Today is Saturday and they don't have to be at work for a couple of hours. Nothing to do but stay home, Jamie hasn't left her room.

" Hey." Landon said from her doorway. She didn't say anything, she just keeps her head down, looking through a magazine. 

" You don't have to say anything, just listen. We can't end it like this. I can't leave you pissed, I love you too much." Landon explained, wishing she'd just look up, just say something.

" I…" Jamie started as her eyes fill with tears. " I can't say what you want. This hurts so much and… you became my everything, my family, my friend, your all I have and your leaving. I'm all alone." Jamie said in between sobs with her head down.

" What are we going to do?" Landon asked.

" Your going to leave in a couple of days and I'm gonna have to say goodbye. Then you'll go and finally have a family and I'll stay here and take extra shifts to pay rent. And go to school alone and come home to an empty place. That's what we go now." Jamie explained.

" You said. 'Finally go and have a family.' Jamie, you'll always be my family, I'll always love you." Landon said before he left.

" I love you too." Jamie whispered as she buries her face in her pillow and just cry's. she begins to think of their time together, when they first met, moved in together, everything.

Landon went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, with his hands covering his face as his elbows rest on his thighs. " I didn't want it to happen like this. I never meant to hurt you, but that's all I seem to be doing. I wish you could come with me. I don't want to leave you." Landon whispered.

The next couple of hours till Jamie had to go to work, she stayed in her room, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling with tear staid cheeks.

She works as a bartender at a local, well known bar called Trent's owned by Mike Trent, her boss. He looked past the fact she isn't old enough to serve liquor and gave her the job 6 months ago, not because he felt sorry for her, because he wants to get into her pants.

Landon works as a sales clerk at a music shop since he's 16. It's a job he loves, since it's all about music and instruments , his passion. 

Landon can play ever instrument you can think of. Music is to him what painting is to Jamie, their passions.

Jamie finally got off her bed and got dressed for work. She put on a long black bell skirt that touches the floor with a black tank top and black boots. Then she combed her hair, nothing fancy, just left it lose, it clung to her face.

Then went downstairs, where Landon is sitting on the sofa.

" So I guess your working today." Landon said.

" Yeah." Jamie said as she opens the front door. " Bye." she said before she left.

" Bye." Landon said after she closed the door.

Jamie walked into the bar, there isn't many people, big crowds don't come till 11pm.

" Hey." Jamie said to the other bartender, Jen.

" Hey. Mike wants to talk to you, he's in the back." Jen explained as she passes a beer to a customer.

" Alright." Jamie said before she walks away. 

" Jen said you wanted to talk to me." Jamie said as she walks into the office.

" Yeah have a seat. I need a huge favor." Mike said as she sits down.

" What's up?"

" Ana called out. You know tonight's a busy night and the crowd wants live music. Her band can do a lot of the songs without her, that's fine but they don't come till 11:30pm, I need you to sing." Mike explained.

" Are you serious? I can't." Jamie said, she's never sung in front of a crowd before.

" It's an extra 100 bucks." Mike added.

Jamie thought it over, she needs the money.

  
"Ok fine I'll do it." Jamie said before she left the office.

20 minutes after Jamie left, Landon went to work.

" Hey man." Landon said as he walks into the store.

" You look like someone ran over you with a car." Eric, the store manager said.

" I wish."

"You alright?" Eric asked seeing the seriousness across Landon's face.

" I'm cool."

" You know what. I can handle this alone. Why don't you go home, you look like you need it." Eric said an hour later.

" I guess your right. Thanks man." Landon said as he left. He didn't feel like going home so her went to Trent's.

He walks into the bar and takes a seat in the back.

" It's almost time. Do you know what your going to do?" Mike asked Jamie.

" Yeah. Is there a piano here?" Jamie asked.

" Keyboard."

" That'll work." Jamie said. After a few minutes she went on stage and sat behind the keyboard.

She is the only one on stage. She decided to sing Evanescence's My immortal. It's the only song she can really play on the keyboard and on such short notice. It also fits her emotions right now.

Landon watched her go on stage he knew what she was doing, he feels happy for her.

Jamie began to play the intro to the song , she searches the crowd, her eyes met Landon's, she didn't let the stop her, she just continues with the song.

"**_I'm so tired of being her. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_**." Jamie sang with her eyes locked with Landon's, the song is for him.

"**_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears. And I've held you hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me." _Jamie sang with her heart breaking with the emotion of the song and she continues to play the keyboard. Each word rang true, she held his hand through all these years as he did for her.

"**_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. You face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._**

"** _These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._**" Jamie sang as she closes her eyes, there is just to much pain. Landon listened to every word like he's never listened to a song before, he sees the pain on her face and in her voice. If she only knew how much it's hurting him to leave her.

"** _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._**" Jamie sang. Each word meant so much, Landon just listened, her voice just took over the whole bar.

" **_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. And through your still with me. I've been alone all along."_** Jamie sang as she plays a keyboard solo. Landon's eyes never left her. He was amazed, he's never seen her play or sing, except a little to the radio.

" **_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._**" Jamie sang as she plays the last notes of the song.

" Thank you." Jamie said before she left the stage.

She went to the back and cried like someone just stabbed her, her heart is racing, her hands are shaking. Part because she's so nervous and part because Landon was there.

AN: Review and let me know what you think.

Thanks, 

Isabelle

****

  



	4. No one can hear you scream

AN: Here's the next chapter. This chapter is different but so is this whole story but in this chapter, there are some things you won't like. 

CH 4

~ * ~ * ~

After Jamie left the stage, she went and sits in the back where Jen walks up to her.

" Hey. The band's here, so you don't have to go back on." Jen explained.

" Oh thank god. I can't do that again." Jamie said with a sigh of relief.

" You did great out there. I was amazed. I've heard the song by Evanesce and it brings me to tears, but the way you did it tonight, I needed a whole box of tissues." Jen explained, causing Jamie to smile.

" Thanks. Hey, where's Mike? He just disappeared." Jamie said.

" I don't know, I haven't seen him." Jen explained.

" Listen, do me a favor. Cover me for a couple of minutes, I need some air." Jamie explained as she stands from her seat.

" Yeah no problem."

" Thanks." Jamie said as she left, the back way so she wouldn't have to see Landon.

Jamie went outside and took a deep breathe and decides to take a walk. 

It is dark, there's no one outside. She walks past a shed a couple of feet from the bar, where they store extra beer and other things.

" I can't do this anymore." Jamie screamed. 

The music is so loud no one can hear her. " What am I going to do? I can't hate him." Jamie said as she stares up at the sky.

Minutes later someone grabs her and covers her mouth, then drags her to that same shed she passed minutes ago.

" Let me go!" Jamie yelled as he pulls her into the shed and closes the door. It's pitch dark, you can't see your hand in front of your face.

" What the hell?" She asked as she realizes her hands are tied behind her back.

" If you be quite and stay still, this will be quick." The man said as he pinned her to the ground, then lifts her skirt.

" Let me go!" Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Scream all you want, you know they can't hear you." he said before he plunges his tongue into her mouth.

Jamie kept her mouth closed and turns her head.

" I said if you stay still this will go quick." He said as he ran a knife down her cheek. She moans in pain as she feels the cold steel. " Trying to turn me on?" He asked as he touches her thigh.

" Stop!" Jamie sobbed as she feels him touch her.

" You taste like strawberries." He said after he kissed her, there was no way she could fight.

" Why are you doing this to me!?" Jamie asked.

" Shhh." He whispered in her ear. His breathe, his touch, made her skin crawl.

" No!" Jamie screamed as she felt him enter her, ripping her open. " No, no, no!" She yells over and over again with tears running down her face as he moves inside of her.

~

" Jen." Landon said as he makes his way to the counter.

" What's up" Jen asked.

" Have you seen Jamie?" Landon asked.

" She said she wanted to get some air but that was half hour ago." Jen explained.

" I'm gonna go find her."

AN: Like I said, there are some things you won't like. This chapter is a main part of this story, you'll understand later on. Review and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Isabelle


	5. Dieing inside

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Jamie!" Landon called out as he walked around the back.

" Thank you." The man whispered in Jamie's ear as he untied her hands and quickly ran off, leaving her crying on the ground.

" Jamie!" Landon continued to call out, this time something caught his eye, a figure running away from the shed. Something told Landon to go check it out.

As he got closer, the sound of muffled sobs caught his attention. He opened the shed door to see Jamie laying on the ground.

" Jamie---" Landon said as he bent down to touch her shoulder.

" Don't touch me!" Jamie snapped as she backed up against the wall.

" What happened?" Landon asked as he saw the cut on her face and the marks on her wrists.

" Landon!" Jen called out from outside.

" What?" Landon asked as he stepped outside to met her, not wanting to leave Jamie.

" Did you find her?" Jen asked. She's very worried about Jamie, she's one of her friends.

" Yeah. Do me a favor and call an ambulance." Landon told her as he thought about what to do next.

" Is everything ok?"

" I don't know, just go and tell them to hurry."

Landon went back inside the shed and watched Jamie, balled up in the corner, crying and shacking her head. He just stood there not saying a word.

Ten minutes later the paramedics came. Jamie didn't fight them, she seemed to be in a daze.

At the hospital the doctors worked on Jamie while Landon stayed in the waiting room and waited to hear what happened. He filled out all the paper work at the front desk as he waited.

" Fuck." Landon said as he stood from his seat, he can't take it anymore, he needed to know how Jamie's doing. The thought of anything happening to her made Landon sick, she means everything to him.

" You came in with Ms. Sullivan right?" The doctor that walked up to Landon asked.

" Yeah. How is she?" Landon asked as he looked at the doctor, hoping to hear she's ok.

" She's not talking much. She won't tell us what happened but we do know she was raped. She has rope burns on her wrists, a cut on her face and server bruising all over her thighs. There was some bleeding. She's pretty torn up." The doctor explained. This came as a thousand knives at Landon, someone hurt his girl and he wasn't there to stop them.

Then it hit him, the figure he saw running was him, the man that hurt Jamie. 

" Can I see her?" Landon asked in a low voice.

" Yeah, follow me." The doctor said as she lead Landon to Jamie's room.

" Hey." Landon said as he slowly walked into her room, where Jamie saw sitting up in bed with a pillow to her chest.

" Hey." She softly said. She avoided his face, she didn't want him to see her face.

" Is there anything you need?" Landon asked as he sat on the chair in front of her bed.

" For someone to wake me up and say 'It's a dream, none of it's real' But I don't think that's going to happen." Jamie said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

" Jamie, what happened?" Landon asked with his heart breaking to see her in so much pain.

" I don't want to talk about it." Jamie said through clenched teeth and balled up fists under the pillow.

" Jamie you need to tell the cops that happened." Landon said, hoping if she told them something maybe they can get this guy.

" Don't you get it! If I talk about it, I have to think about…it." Jamie explained as she quickly looked at Landon with her eyes filled with tears then looked away. She doesn't want to talk or think about it but she still feels it, him inside of her, touching her, taking her innocence. " I want to be alone." She said to Landon.

" Alright." Landon said before he left. She wasn't going to fight her wishes, he doesn't want to hurt her more then she is.

Jamie curled up in the bed and hugged the pillow tightly, as much as she tries not to think about it but it keeps replaying in her head. His voice, the things he said, the things he did. She tries to put it out of her mind up the pain keeps bringing it back. 

He killed a part of her tonight.

~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the long wait. Review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	6. What all most happened

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day the doctors let Jamie go home. A part of her didn't want to, she didn't want Landon to feel weird around her and with everything that's happening, she doesn't know how to act around him. She still can't go ten minutes without thinking of her horrible ordeal, she doesn't want Landon to worry but it's just to hard to get over it and move on.

Landon went to the hospital to go home with Jamie, he didn't want her to be alone, they both caught a cab out side. On the way home they were both silent. Either one of them knew what to say to each other and after last night Landon didn't want to say something that would make her cry.

" Well here we are." Landon said as he unlocked and opened the front door.

" Thanks." Jamie said as she walked into the living room.

" Do you want me to get you anything?" Landon asked as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets. 

" No, I'm ok." Jamie said with a slight smile as she sat on the sofa.

" Jen called, she said she'll cover your shift till you're ready to go back." Landon explained as he sat on the chair in the living room corner not far from the sofa.

" I'm gonna go tonight." Jamie said, she had nothing else to do and she needed something to take her mind off of the rape. She also believed that maybe if she went back, it'll help ease her mind, that or help her lose her mind.

" Are you sure? It's not like you have to go back." Landon said, he didn't want her to go back to the same place she was raped. The thought of something happening again terrified him.

" Landon, I'll be okay. I need to go back to work, you don't have to worry about me." Jamie explained, she saw the look in his eyes. He has always been protective of her and she knew this must be hard on him as well.

" I can't stop you from going back to work, but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you." Landon said from the heart as he stared into her eyes.

" I know." Jamie said as she looked toward the ground. When they're eyes met all it did was remind her of how soon he would be gone and she won't have that safe feeling his eyes provided her.

" Are you alright?" 

" Yeah, I was just thinking, you're gonna be gone soon. I don't wanna make you feel bad, but I hate this." Jamie said as she looked up from the ground and into his eyes, his we're filled with pain just like hers.

" I know, so do I." Landon said. He looked at this sad little girl before him he knew she had to be feeling more pain then him, all he wanted to do was pull her in a tight hug and never let go.

" Do you remember what happened last year?" Jamie asked as she continued to look into his eyes. There was something about the way they were looking at each other and the way she felt that reminded her of a time last year were things almost changed their friendship.

"Of course I remember." Landon said as he wondered why she would bring that up now of all times.

" Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we didn't stop?" Jamie hesitantly asked as she crossed her hands over her lap.

" Sometimes." Landon honesty said.

" So do I." Jamie said with a small smile as she felt her cheeks go hot from her blushing.

Last year, Landon and Jamie were home on a Saturday night, talking about how crazy people get about dating and sex. One thing lead to another and Landon kissed her, just to see what the fuss was about. 

It got pretty far, but they both agreed that wasn't the best thing for their friendship.

Jamie stood from her seat on the sofa and said" I'm gonna go lay down." before she left to her room.

" Why did she bring that up?" Landon asked himself as he stood from the chair and made his way to the sofa. 

Jamie couldn't sleep, every time she did, she replayed that night in her nightmares.

For some reason, that night last year is on her mind, she doesn't know why.

~ **Flashback**~

Landon walked into Jamie's room and said" Whatcha up to?" as he sat on the edge of her bed, as she laid down on her back.

" Laying down, what does it look like? This is what I do every Saturday night." Jamie joked as she looked up from her pillow and at Landon.

" Yup, we're not normal, we don't have dates and go out." Landon sarcastically said.

" I don't know what the big deal is." Jamie said as she sat up and put her legs under her.

" Yeah, why would you want to go out and have fun and maybe kiss someone or find someone that likes you for you." Landon said knowing the way he said that it came off very serious which it was. He had to stop lying to himself that he doesn't want a normal life with love and happiness.

" Is that what you want?" Jamie asked as she turned her head and examined his face for answers.

" I don't know… maybe. You've never thought of it?" Landon asked as he turned his head and met her eyes.

Jamie thought for a second before she decided to tell him this " I use to think when we were smaller that we would end up together. I would read these stories of prince charming and white knights and the only person that would fit that image is you but that was along time ago, it's stupid now." she explained as she stared down at her hands.

" It's not stupid to want to be happy." Landon said causing her to look back up into his eyes.

Everything changed so fast, from joking to very serious and intense. Their eyes were on each other, hearts began to race, the intense feeling of want and desire over took their bodies and mind.

" Maybe we should see what the big fuss is about." Landon suggested as he looked down at her lips.

" Yeah… like an experiment." Jamie said as they lean into each other.

" Yeah, an experiment." Landon whispered as his lips brushed against hers before they finally kissed.

He placed his hand on her waist, she placed hers on the side of his face.

Jamie leaned back with --her lips still on his-- till her back was against her pillows

She moaned slightly when she felt his hand slid under her top. She liked how he touched her, how his hand roamed her skin.

After a couple of minutes she pulled his shirt over his head. His mouth moved her hers to her neck, then down to the straps of her spaghetti strap tank top and bra, he slid the strap down her shoulders and began to kiss along her bare skin.

They stared into each others eyes before he kissed her again, as they kiss he pulled her back up so that now they're both sitting up.

" Landon." Jamie said after a minute as she realized what was happening and what could happen next.

" Yeah?" Landon asked in a breathless voice.

" Maybe we should stop." Jamie said with their foreheads touching, Landon understood why as he looked into her eyes.

~ **End**~

" It was only suppose to be a kiss." Landon said after remembering the same thing as Jamie. " I wanted her so bad, maybe I still do." Landon said to himself as Jamie came down stares.

" What are you thinking about so hard?" Jamie asked as she grabbed her jacket.

" You're going to work now?" Landon asked, avoiding her question.

" Yeah. I'll see you later." Jamie said as she left. She didn't know what else to say.

" I wish she'd listen to me and not go to work." Landon said after making sure she was gone.

Today is his day off, he went up to his room and grabbed his pad. Landon writes a lot of poems and played them on his guitar. After he grabbed his pad, he laid down stomach first on his bed and begins to write.

**__**

~ Poem~

More then she needs me

Her eyes, you see the pain.

Her mouth, you taste the sorrow.

The girl that walked into my life, so long ago.

Now I'm walking out of hers.

Nothing's how it use to be,

It's all a disaster.

She thinks I want to hurt her, 

But all I do is love her.

I wasn't there for her when she needed me.

And now I won't be there when she needs me again.

I never meant for it to happen like this.

It hurts so much to leave.

It hurts so much to say goodbye.

So many emotions, sad ,anger, pain and hurt.

I cause so many for her, does she know I feel it to?

Does she know how much I love her?

Maybe it's for the best.

Maybe it's what needs to happen.

Those are lies I tell myself,

To make it okay.

But the truth is,

I need her more then she needs me.

" Oh my god! What are you doing here!?" Jen asked when she saw Jamie walk into the bar.

" I needed to do something to keep my mind busy." Jamie explained as best she could.

" How are you doing?" Jen asked with a worried face. Landon had told her what happened late last night when Jen called.

" I'm doing okay. I'm gonna go let Mike know I'm here." Jamie said as she started to walk toward the back room.

" Ok." Jen said as she watched Jamie leave.

" I didn't expect to see you here today." Mike said as Jamie walked into his office.

" Yeah, I needed to get out the house. I'm back to work like normal." Jamie explained as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of his disk.

" I'm glad, I didn't want to rush you but I need someone for tonight, Jen has to go." Mike explained as he continued to look at the papers on his disk.

" Don't worry, I'll cover for her." Jamie said as she turned to leave.

" Thanks strawberry." Mike said, causing her to freeze. " Is something wrong?" He asked seeing how fast she stopped. He was so wrapped in his work he didn't realize what he had said.

" No, it's nothing." Jamie quickly said as she walked out the office and closed the door behind her. She walked a little down the hall way before the actual bar and leaned against the wall with her heart beating against her chest as she came to the realization of what just happened " It was him, oh my god. It was him, he did this to me."

~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, review and let me know what you thought and be funny, was it long enough? LOL The next chapter should be up soon because I'm working on it: ) 

**__**

More then she needs me written by Isabelle.


	7. In your arms

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie stood against the wall, she was frozen in place. Everything he whispered in her ear all came flying back, it was the same voice, it was Mike who raped her. She had known that he felt something sexual toward her but she never thought he would take it that far, how could he have taken it that far?

She wanted to run and hide but that would seem out of place and he might think something was wrong and at this point she had no idea what he was capable of.

Jamie walked back to the bar where Jen was getting ready to leave.

" Hey, are you sure you can handle this tonight?" Jen asked as she placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder but she flinched causing Jen to rise a brow. " Are you ok?" She asked as she placed her hand back at her side.

" Yeah, sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy but I'm fine." Jamie said, she felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry and run away so bad, she felt so lost.

" Jamie, go home." Jen said in a very soft voice. She considered Jamie a friend and it hurt her to see Jamie in so much pain.

Jamie knew she couldn't handle working and being in the same place as Mike so she said " Thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't cover for you." She said as she looked toward the ground to hide her glossy eyes.

" Stop saying sorry. Go home and rest and come back when ever you're ready--tomorrow, that day after that or next week-- don't worry about it." Jen said with a weak smile.

" Thanks." Jamie said before she left, practically ran out of there. The fresh air felt good inside her lunges, she felt like couldn't breath inside the bar. She placed her hands on her knees and bent down and just inhaled the fresh air. " Fuck!" She yelled. " What am I going to do now?" She softly asked as she walked down the street. It did scare her to be out and alone in the dark but it was the only way to get home. '_I should have listened to Landon and stayed home_.' She thought as she continued to walk, longing to be at her small apartment she hated so much but now loved more then anything.

Landon stood from his bed when he heard the front door open and close, it would have been to soon for Jamie to be home, he thought as he walked over to the living room, but he was wrong, it was Jamie.

" I guess you didn't stay at work after all." Landon said as he joined her in the living room.

Jamie kept her head down while she said. " I just wasn't feeling up to it anymore." She didn't want him to see her face because she had been crying on the way home and any minute might start up again.

Landon knew Jamie almost better then he knew him self. He heard her voice almost cracking and she had her head down, something was wrong. He carefully walked over to her, she didn't step back or move. " Hey." He said in a low whispered as he cupped her chin and leveled his eyes with hers. " Why are you crying?" He asked as he still had his hand on her face.

Jamie didn't say anything, she couldn't. she took one step closer and wrapped her arms around his waist into a tight hug. She cried on his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind. Landon pulled her closer, he wasn't going to ask her anything now because it might push her away and now while hugging him he was relieved because she was letting him in instead of pushing him away.

" It's ok." Landon softly said as he ran one hand threw her hair while the other one was wrapped around her waist.

" It is now." She responded as she rested her head on the curve of his neck. She always felt so safe in his arms. He always had away of making her feel better. Jamie couldn't help but wonder what happens when she needs him again and he won't be there? That thought scared her to death, she detested it.

" You don't have to say anything till you ready." Landon said as he continued to stroke her hair. Of course he wanted to know what made her cry, brought her pain but he would never pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

" Thank you for being my friend." Jamie said with her lips almost against his skin but as she spoke he felt her lips brush against his skin. Such a simple gesture sent some any erotic feeling through his body.

" You say thank you way to much." Landon pointed out with a slight laugh.

" And you never say you're welcome. Not very nice." Jamie said with a smile. She smiled, leave it to Landon.

" Hey Jen, what happened to Jamie?" Mike asked as he sat on a stool in front of the bar.

" She had to go home, something freaked her out and she looked like she was about to cry, so I told her I'd cover." Jen explained as she wiped the counter clean.

"Ok, thanks." Mike quickly said as he stood from his seat and went back to his office. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk where he opened a small box that had a large knife inside. Mike stared at the knife in his hands as he said. " Oh Jamie, it seems you might have figured it out. Now I can't have you running to her little friend or the cops and telling them such lies."

~*~*~*~*~

Thanks,

Isabelle 


	8. No way out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie stayed in Landon's arms for the rest of the night, both falling asleep on the sofa. She felt safe and almost happy in his arms but she couldn't tell Landon what she knew, that Mike was the one who raped her. Jamie couldn't find the words to tell him, she wanted to but when she tried no words would come out, she was still so shocked that he did something so horrible to her.

Jamie slowly opened her eyes and realized she was asleep on Landon's chest and felt so comfortable. She looked up and saw he was still asleep. Jamie sat up and looked at his peaceful face and smiled. She couldn't help every time when she looked at him, thinking of the times to come when he wouldn't be around, those thoughts made her smile fade away.

Jamie decided last night before she finally was able to fall asleep, that she would quit her job at the bar and find something else to help her pay the bills because there was no way she could work at the same place she was raped and it was owned by the poor excuse of a man who raped her, Mike.

She carefully stood from the sofa and went to her room before taking a quick shower and changing. She tied her hair up in a pony tail then walked back to the living room to see Landon was gone, she went to go see if he had went to his room. Jamie walked down the small hall way to see Landon had went to his room, he was sitting on the edge of his bed looking through a pile of t-shirts that were on one side of his bed.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Jamie asked as she stood at the frame of his doorway with crossed arms.

" Getting ready for work, you?" Landon asked as he stood from his bed and walked past Jamie.

" Nothing. I'm stuck here all day." Jamie said. She decided to tell Landon everything later on today after she quit her job and he wasn't rushing off to work.

Landon went into the bathroom and showered and changed. he met up with Jamie back in the living room. " Are you ok with being here all day alone?" He asked as they both walked over to the front door.

" Yeah I'm fine." Jamie said and meant it. She wasn't worried about anything happening in her own home, no one really knew where she lived.

" Alright." Landon said with a nod. They stood at the front door which she had opened for him, he stood in front of her, staring into her big brown eyes. He felt something over power his body and just turned off his brain, he slightly bent down and kissed Jamie on the lips. " Be careful." Landon said before he left. He had no idea what made him finally get the guts to kiss her, he had been wanting to again for so long.

Jamie closed the door when he walked away. She touched her lips, she couldn't believe Landon had just kissed her and it didn't felt weird or wrong, the kiss on the lips felt oddly enough right inside her heart. She went back to her bedroom with a huge grin on her face, she couldn't remember the last time she had a smile that big. She had always had a crush on her best friend, she thought of that night they kissed and almost slept together almost every night but she never thought something could happen between them, something like a relationship. 

Jamie laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, she felt like a little girl filled with such excitement, thinking of her self like that made her want to slap her self. 

Jamie was pulled out of her thought when she heard a noise coming from the living room area, the front door? She thought, but that couldn't had been it, she locked the door, right? She got off from the bed and carefully not making a sound went out into the hall way, then into the living room. She checked the door, closed and locked, she let out a breath she had been holding. 

She looked around the living room then the kitchen, everything seemed in place but she heard a noise again. She didn't have to go look because the sound came to her, standing before her was the man that raped her. Damn it, she thought, she was so caught up in what happened with Landon she didn't lock the door. But she also knew if Mike wanted to get in, he would have found away. Jamie just wished she didn't give him such an easy way.

" Jamie, you don't looked to shocked to see me." Mike said. She was shocked and scared out of her mind but she wasn't going to let him see that.

" What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Jamie sharply asked. She knew what he was capable of but she wasn't going to let that bastard see her scared.

" I realized after you left last night, you figured out my secret. I know I sipped up but we can't dwell on the past." Mike said. He acted as if nothing was wrong with what ha had done to her that night and was doing then.

" What are you going to do?" Jamie asked, still keeping her clam. She looked around for a way out of a way to get help. Mike was standing in front of the door, so she couldn't go that way. He was standing close enough that if she did try something he could have stopped her. She fought the urge to scream her head off and freak out.

" I can't have you telling anyone what happened, someone might believe such a lie." Mike said. His voice was cold and low and just plan damn scary.

" Lie? What you did to me wasn't a lie, it was every much real." Jamie snapped, she knew that may be wasn't the best choice but she couldn't just let him get away with that. She began to shake with fear but she also became very angry.

" You're a beautiful girl Jamie. It's a shame you couldn't just give me what I wanted." Mike said as he pulled out the knife he admired last night when he came up with his plan to take care of his problem.

Jamie's eye's widen when she saw the big blade in his hands. She felt her heart stop when she realized what he was there for, to kill her. She knew he wasn't just there to say hi, he was going to try and do something to her but death didn't seem to cross her mind. She looked around she had to do something, Mike seemed to have read her mind because he said. " There's no way out Jamie."

Mike moved closer to Jamie and she kept steeping back. She wanted to fight but there was nothing she was able to do. He grabbed her arm and Jamie saw the evilness in his eyes, she never thought someone could be so evil.

" No." Jamie screamed as he tried to pull her arm free. Mike moved the knife to her neck, she stopped moving and kept looking into his eyes, she didn't want to it was just to hard not to. 

An adrenaline rush seemed to flood her system, Jamie pulled away from Mike with all her strength before he could slit her neck but he did manage to cut her. She kicked him hard in the groin and ran to the door once he hit the floor but his hand caught her ankle before her hand could touch the knob, she tried to pull her self free but he was just to strong for her.

Mike pulled her down to the floor and they started to fight with each other.

" Let me go you son of a bitch!" Jamie yelled as he grabbed both her hands.

She tried to get away, Jamie turned over on her side and tried to crawl away but he kept pulling her back. Then somewhere along the line a picked up the knife he dropped when Jamie had kicked him. 

Jamie let out a loud scream when she felt the steel crush into her back. She couldn't help but think, _this isn't fair, I don't wanna die_. But as Jamie closed her eyes from the pain, she only thought of one thing, Landon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isabelle 


	9. What we've been waiting for

Jamie slowly opened her eyes, feeling as if a tone of bricks where on top of her body. The bright lights caused her head to hurt, she closed her eyes again. Where am I? She wondered. She tried to remember what happened, Landon left then? It hit her, Mike was at the house, he tried to hurt fear, fear swept her body causing her eyes to open and forget about the light.

A soft beeping noise filled the room, she looked around, she was in the hospital with a deadly sharp pain in her back. Everything after seeing Mike was blank, she had no idea what happened next but she was sure the reason she was lying in a hospital bed was his fault. 

Landon, she thought. She expressly wanted to see him. She remembered their kiss, a smile crept her face. Something changed between them and she was glad it did. She loved Landon more then a friend and had for some time now.

" Can I see her now?" Landon asked the kind doctor that explained Jamie's condition to him.

" She should be awake now but she needs her rest. We checked for any internal injuries and found none, she has a nasty gash but she should be fine and home in a couple of days." The doctor first explained before he showed Landon to Jamie's room. The doctor left him standing in front of her room door, Landon was nervous for some reason but glad she was ok.

After their kiss, the small time he spent at work, all he thought of was her so he decided to head home since he really wasn't needed. When he walked inside the living room, he found her bleeding to death on the floor.

He walked into the room and saw Jamie's big brown eyes looking back at him. He couldn't help but smile, she was ok now. When Landon wasn't sure if she would make it, if he got to her in time, a small part of him died because he couldn't live with out her. The crisis's in the last couple of days made Landon realize how much he needed her and was madly in love with her. Something so horrible made him realize something so wonderful.

" Hey." Landon said as he pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down.

" Hi." Jamie said as she felt Landon grabbed her hand, she was glad he did.

" How are you feeling?" Landon asked. Her face was pale but she still took his breath away.

" Lost." Jamie admitted. " I can't remember much of what happened."

Landon looked down, he knew he should tell her what happened but he didn't want to talk about the fact he almost lost her.

" What?" Jamie asked. " If you know something, tell me." She said.

Landon took a deep breath. " Mike stabbed you and left you for dead. I decided to come home and found you. He was gone when I got there but the cops knew it was him because he went back to the bar with blood on him, Jen knew something wasn't right. She asked questions, he flipped and told her, she got scared for her life she told the cops. He came at her so she shot him with the gun kept behind the counter." Landon explained, he was glad Mike was dead for all the pain he caused Jamie but he also didn't want him to have the easy way out, death.

" Wow, a lot has happened." Jamie said as she thought about everything he told her. " Every time I get fucked over, you rescue me." She pointed out with a smile on her face.

" Yeah well that's my job." Landon said as he re-turned the smile and caressed her hand.

They locked eyes. Neither wanted the moment between them to end. The cold realization hit Jamie, in a couple of days, Landon was still leaving. She hated thinking about that but it was the truth and some way she had to find away to deal with it.

" You're not in any pain are you?" Landon asked when he saw the pained look across her face. The look wasn't physical pain it was emotional.

" I'm fine, really. The drugs really work." Jamie said with a light laugh. She felt the drowsiness but fought it, she didn't want to leave Landon's beautiful eyes.

" Jamie about before I left this morning--

" The kiss?" Jamie supplied.

" Yeah, the kiss about that. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now but lately everything's just been so crazy between us. I never thought in a million years you would be hurt the way that you did. I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead for what he did to you. But everything that's happened help me realize that--" Landon explained but he needed a breath before he admitted the truth to her, with their eyes still locking and both their hearts racing. "--I'm in love with you."

As Jamie smiled she felt happy tears well up in her eyes. " I love you too, always have." She finally said. It was a weight off her shoulders. 

Landon leaned forward and caught her mouth in a kiss. Even thought she had a system full of drugs she was very aware of what was happening, a dream come true after the nightmare. She felt alive as their mouths explored each other. Even after everything she's been through Jamie was happy. She didn't dwell on everything that's happened but in ways it still haunted her.

They pulled away from each other, Jamie brought her hand to his cheek and stared deep into his eyes. She just wanted to freeze this moment and never have it end but she had to ask the nagging question that was tearing her heart.

" Landon, you're still leaving in a couple of days. How is this going to work?" Jamie asked. 

" Easy." Landon said with a smile that won Jamie all over again. " I'm not going anywhere."

  
  
  
Isabelle 


	10. Final Chapter

**_: Epilogue :_**   
  
It's been two years since that night Landon told Jamie he wasn't leaving. Since that night they've been together, through the good times and the bad. They both got the grades and started college at the University of North Carolina. They moved into a small apartment on campus, it was better then their last, they each worked a job and they were happy, un-like so many other times.

Jamie became an art major, Landon decided he wanted to become a doctor, like his step father he became close with. Landon told his mother he couldn't move, he couldn't leave Jamie, she understood, every other weekend he went to see his biological family. Jamie started going with him, they also became the family she never had.

First the first time in their lives, Jamie and Landon were truly happy.

They moved out of their old apartment a week after Jamie left the hospital, it was too much to be there, she was almost killed there. Before moving to their apartment on campus, they lived in a one bedroom apartment next to the high school and they finished their senior year. The small one bedroom apartment was enough for them because they were together in every sense of the word.

Landon asked Jamie to marry him on a trip to see his parents, she said yes. They made plans to get married after college. Everyone was happy for them, they were all in on Landon's plans and she was shocked. Things had been going great but she didn't expect him to want to get married so soon.

Jamie takes it one day at a time, she's still working through the fact she was raped and almost killed. She goes to groups and talks out her feelings but her biggest support was Landon, he's there whenever she needed him. No matter what it was they talked it out.

Their love grew more and more with each day that passed.

_**AN: Yes I know that was short but it was the end to explain where they were at now. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, I love to hear what you think. Review and let me know what you thought of this and the whole fic. I would also like to thank JamiesAngel2008, she listened and helped me lay out my ideas. This is the end, I hoped you guys enjoyed my fic.**_

_**Goodbye to Fallen,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Isabelle**_


End file.
